Atrocery Store
'Atrocery Store '(a-trow-ser-ei) is a Dark Deception level that takes place in a grocery store. It is a very large level, but despite its name, it is not easy to navigate, sadly. It has large windows towards the front, but they don't show anything outside. Description The level starts at the entrance of the Store, with the exit portal in front of the doors behind you. The lights are dim, and the checkouts let out a faint beep somewhere in the darkness. Bierce tells you to get the Soul Shards, as well as pick up some lettuce, milk, and a few other things. In front of you are shelves, with a few signs directing around the Store. You can't see very far ahead of you, though. Near the front of the level, there are a few checkouts, some of which are out of order. The working ones have a dim light numbering the checkout, with a minimum wage Murder Monkey manning it. There's a few level enemies with shopping carts or bags, including a Dread Ducky dancing while waiting for their groceries to be scanned, a few Clown Gremlins, and others from Dark Deception fan levels and such, all waiting in line. They can be highlighted and stunned, but won't attack players. A few others appear in random aisles, acting the same. The main enemies of the level are called Shelvers, and spawn all around the store in random places. They are supposed to be store staff, but they mostly wander around. There are inactive Shelvers, who can reactivate at random, deactivating any Shelvers that aren't in chase. The shelves are the main walls of the place, carrying a variety of products. There's a Soul Shard aisle, which appears to be empty. Upon finding this, Bierce will say how that's a shame. The Soul Shards are found on random shelves, some in small groups. Some Shards are on the floor, too. Some aisles have lights that activate when a player or Shelver walks near them, so you could use this to tell if a Shelver is nearby. There are a few signs pointing around to where some things can be found, though it isn't much help. The Tablet will show a Soul Shard counter, as well as the other things Bierce asked for, which will appear on the map. Other parts of the level have refrigerators, that can be opened to get the Shards inside. Some shelves have fake Dread Duckies on top of them. Near the back of the store, there's a freezer aisle, with some other items inside. There's also an open area with the altar in the middle, as well as some smaller shelves. At the back, there's an entrance to a storage room, which contains a few more Shards as well as a secret, further in. In a far corner, there's a bathroom, with some some stalls open, and some not. Bierce asks if the player is scared and needed to stop here, though in a mocking tone. There's a secret in the farthest stall, which is ajar. Upon getting the ring piece, Malak will emerge from one of the aisles, pushing a shopping cart. He stops, spotting the player. Malak growls, complaining that this is why there aren't any soul shards in any of the aisles. Malak pushes his cart aside and says he'll get someone to deal with the player. He teleports away, bringing back a large Shelver, which breaks the wall when it enters the room. The boss fight then starts. Boss All exits to the open area with the altar are blocked off by ring barriers. The giant Shelver (called the Shelf Owner) will follow the player around the area, walking at the player's speed. It'll swing its arms, breaking displays if the player tries to hide. To defeat the Shelf Owner, the player has to lure it near to the small displays of produce, which have a water sprayer that goes off every once in a while. You have to get the Shelf Owner to take damage this way a few times, while avoiding his attacks and running away from the Shelvers that jump down to attack. Escape Sequence Defeated, the Shelf Owner will collapse on the ground, smoking. The player can leave, but the smoke will activate the fire alarm, which will go off loudly. Malak will appear to chase the player through the aisles shortly after, yelling at Bierce for ruining his shopping trip. The player has to run for the exit, encouraged by Bierce. Then, a huge roar will play, and the Shelf Owner will jump in front of the player just before they reach the front of the Store. The Shelf Owner will chase the player, pushing aside everything in its way, and jumping over the shelves to try to catch the player. Shelvers will also appear, fixing things and chasing as well. Shelvers will stand in lines as well, blocking the player from most paths that would lead to the exit. Eventually, after running, the Shelf Owner will get sprayed once again by a produce stand. It'll short circuit, and crash into a shelf. The shelf will fall over, crashing into another shelf, which crashes into another. A chain reaction will destroy sections of the store, opening a path to the exit. A huge horde of Shelvers will chase the player as they near the store front, where the other customers are running around. The player runs through a self-checkout quickly before exiting. Trivia *The level's name is a portmanteau of Atrocious (meaning bad) and Grocery. *Easter Eggs around the Store include: **Murder Monkeys buying an entire cartload of bananas. **Canned bread. **Can of snakes pranks. **Plushies, like the ones seen in Crazy Carnevil. **A Dread Ducky buying lots of loaves of bread. **Broken floor tiles, with caution tape. **"Soul Shard flavored" ice cream. **Bread monsters (TF2) in wrappers. **Nutella. *Free sample stands run by Dread Duckies wearing a different hats can be seen around the Store. Interacting with all of them will give you an achievement. *One aisle is on fire for no reason, and can't be walked through. You can teleport over the fire, and Shelvers can't walk through it, making it possible to escape them easily. Category:Levels Category:Locations